It was not always so
by pineapplegrl77
Summary: Arya was not always the sole heir to the elven throne, nor so alone. Once, she had a sister, Meera, but one day, somehting happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction and was originally put in the wrong section. So glad to have found this under books. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**This picks up from Arya and Eragon's conversation by the fire while traveling back from Helgrind after Eragon decided to stay in the Empire to deal with Sloan and Arya is sent to help him. (Brisingr p 198-199)**

_"Perhaps I am wrong," he said, "but you do not seem that close to anyone. Where you walk, you walk alone, even among your own people."_  
><em>Arya's countenance remained impassive. Her lack of expression was so complete, Eragon began to wonder of she would deign to respond, a doubt that had just transformed into conviction when she whispered, "It was not always so."<em>  
><em>Alert, Eragon waited without moving, afraid that whatever he might do would stop her from saying more.<em>

"_Once I had someone to talk to, someone who understood what I was and where I came from. Once... he was older than I, but we were kindred spirits, both curious about the world outside our forest, eager to explore and strike against Galbatorix. Neither of us could bear to stay in Du Weldenwarden- studying, working magic, and pursuing our own personal projects- when we knew the Dragon Killer, the bane of the Riders, was searching for a way to conquer our race. He came to the conclusion later than I- decades after I assumed my position as ambassador and a few years before Hefring stole Saphira's egg- but the moment he did, he volunteered to accompany wherever Islanzadi's orders might take me." She blinked, and her throat convulsed. "I wasn't going to let him, but the queen liked the idea, and he was ever so convincing..." She pursed her lips and blinked again, her eyes brighter than normal._

_As gently as he could, Eragon asked, "Was it Faolin?"_  
><em>"Yes," she said, releasing the confirmation almost as a gasp. <em>The gasp came on its own accord, with the memory of Meera hitting her like a thousand Kull. She usually blocked it out, blocked everything out, projecting a cruel and aloof persona, but that was what it took to keep herself sane. But every now and then, she would slip, and a memory would come tumbling through the cracks of the fragile walls she had built around her mind. The ones that protected herself from herself, not an outside attack, no, those were hard as brightsteel, but the inner ones, not as much. Like a shooting star that captivated you, held your attention and made you cry with the sheer beauty of it, and cry again when it fell, Meera, her fellow warrior, her confident, her beloved sister, and Faolin's mate.

…

They raced through the leafy paths of Tialandi Hall, screeching with joy. She, Meera, and ran, leapt and flew along until they reached Oromis and Glaedr, waiting patiently on the other side along with Faolin and Alicante. Well, Faolin and Alicante look slightly bemused, but Oromis and Glaedr remained impassive as always. However, she did detect a hint of annoyance in Glaedr's voice when he said

"_We little time to spare for such antics, you must come ready for studying tomorrow."_

_ "Yes Glaedr-elda," _Arya replied. As the Queen's daughter she had more equal standing with Oromis and Glaedr than any other elf besides her sister and the Queen herself.

"Very well," Oromis said, clapping his hands together, "We have little time to work, and even less time to talk. Let's get started."

And so they did. They got to work combining their power to create the most fantastical things. They explored some of the most unexplored branches of magic, multiplying power, harnessing energy from simple, ordinary objects, even mentally battling each other. All in the quest to stop the decline of their race, and, ultimately, defeat Galbatorix. Today they were experimenting with putting power in ordinary objects and hiding them from the mind.

"Well," Faolin said, "If we embed a mind spell on the object to make it unseen."

"Yes, but" she interrupted. As Faolin turned his head, his golden hair catching the light just so, and Arya's train of thought was suddenly derailed. Her voice trailed off.

"But," Faolin prodded her gently.

"But," Arya scrambled to gather her thoughts, "But putting such an enormous spell in a small object would require massive amounts of energy that it simply wouldn't be able to hold."

'Well you didn't let me finish," Faolin chided gently. "We could surround it with other objects, preferably gems, for more energy."

"But then we would have to disguise those too! It goes on and on!"

"Not necessarily," Oromis interrupted, "If we keep the spells energy efficient, then we should have enough stones to keep the spell going.

"Arya still has a point" Meera pointed out, "Are we just going to endlessly supply energy? Even we cannot do that."

"Not at all," Oromis replied, "We can make an energy link to Ellesmera, where energy could be drawn from all around. From willing participants of course." He added hastily.

"That's actually a really good idea," said Idris slowly.

…

And so, another project of the five elves and the dragon rider formed. They were some of the brightest minds of the elven kind, their ideas, cutting edge and risky. But if that was what it took to take down the Dragon Killer, so be it.

It was just another day of experimentation. They were sending objects set with energy and protection spells around, first to other elven cities, but that day they were going to try to send something outside the protective wards of Du Weldevarden. Not far, Idris and Alicante were just a few leagues outside the eastern edge of the wards around the forest of their home. Meera had been given the honor of transporting the object. It was nothing really. Just a simple weave belt, every elf must have at least dozens of them. It was surrounded by dozens of semiprecious gems, rubies, emeralds and such. But still, Arya had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was not quite right…

But she swallowed her fears and put on a smile for her sister. She was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"I don't understand what you're so excited about," said Arya in the Ancient Language, with a slightly amused expression.

"I don't know exactly why either," said Meera, "But something feels different, the stars have shifted. Do you feel it too?"

Arya pursed her lips. Usually, she humored her sister when she talked about the stars, love, the world, about how maybe there was someone, something, or maybe a higher power, that could turn the tables on Galbatorix. Even through Meera was older, she often acted like an intoxicated elf during Agaeti Blodhren, and even that only occurred once a century. Although, Arya though darkly, she did have reason to be lovesick, after all she was madly in love with Faolin, and he with her. It was a wonder she hasn't had a child yet, she thought miserably. Hush, she told herself, no need to think such bad thoughts, especially towards Meera. She would say, "Cursing the cat makes the cat curse you, take it, nothing is without backlash." So she smiled, laughed and even drank some with Meera and Faolin. But the feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't go away. As they were leaving Tialandi Hall, she grabbed Meera's wrist, and before she could yank away, gave her as much energy as she could spare herself. Meera was startled by this, even more so when Arya murmured "Just in case," but she shook in off. Arya was just too serious sometimes.

When they got to the sight, everyone visibly straightened up. Oromis and Glaedr were waiting for them, but did not, for once, spare them a moment for a lecture. They quickly assumed their positions, and alerted Idris and Alicante outside borders through stones they had set up, which would glow and become hot when given the signal. Everyone was ready, Arya's stomach tightened once more, and it had begun. They formed a triangle around Meera, all pouring their energy into Meera, and her into the belt, while weaving a spell of protection and sending. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and a burning smell. Neither Meera, nor the belt were anywhere to be found.

"MEERA!" Arya screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, I know you're reading this so please, please, PLEASE review! I didn't think anyone was reading this until I looked at the traffic stats, over 100 people have viewed this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I am on my virtual hands and knees! PLEASE!  
>Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any typos. :)<strong>

Arya stood at her window in her room and Tialandi Hall, which overlooked the garden she and Meera had spent so much time together in. Such beautiful flowers were there, some natural, some only found in Du Weldevarden, some elven-made. Countless days she had spent in there with Meera, talking, laughing, and sometimes arguing. Her heart ached with longing for the care free days she had spent with her. The elves had combed the forest, looking for their lost princess; but she was nowhere to be found. A week after her disappearance, and Arya had still not left her room. She had slept most of the time, or stared out the window, and ate little of the meals that were brought to her. She heard the door creak open and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You cannot mourn her forever," Faolin said gently.

"Don't you miss her?" Arya said incredulously, turning around.

"Of course I do, with all my heart. But she is gone and she would not want you lie in sorrow forever. What would she say if she saw you like this?"

"She would tell me not to be so serious, to be happy," Arya said with a small smile. But then, her voice breaking, "But, oh! I miss her so!" And with that she flung her arms around Faolin, sobbing.

"Shh, shh, its okay, its going to be okay," he said soothingly, over and over. Afer a few moments, Arya regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me," She said, blushing a little. "I'm sure you miss her just as much as I do."Faolin gave a weak smile.

"Come with me," he said. And she did

* * *

><p>The countless days once spent with Meera were now spent with Faolin. Arya never forgot Meera, but when she was with Faolin, the pain eased some. Meera would want me to be happy, she told herself, whenever she felt bad about spending so much time with Faolin. Today, three months after Meera's disappearance, she was proclaimed dead, and a ceremony was held for her. As there was not body, a bunch of flowers were laid in her stead. Elves came from all over Du Weldevarden to say goodbye to their beloved princess. "We are gathered here today to say our final goodbyes to Meera Drottningu, daughter of our passed king, Konugr Evandar, and our current Queen, Drottning Islanzadi," Oromis intoned. As the eldest, and only, Rider, it was his duty to conduct the ceremony. But a funeral had not been held since the Fall, nigh upon 30 years ago, right after she was born. She vaguely remembered Ellesmera bustling with elves and riders alike, some training, some in meetings. It was a gay city at the time, but it was no longer. "Her sister, Drottningu Arya will now take her place as heir to the throne."<p>

"May good fortune rule over you and our race as our future queen," Her mother said, beginning the exchange that would allow Arya to ascend the throne upon her mother's death.

"May peace live in your heart and our race as our current leader and queen," Arya replied, saying the words that Meera had uttered, not so long ago, when it was assumed that she would be queen one day.

"And may the stars watch over you, me, and Du Weldevarden." Her mother finished. And with that Arya became the future queen of the Elves, and would take over the throne in her mother's death.

"May the stars watch over you and Du Weldevarden as our next ruler," the elves choursed.

"And now we will say our final goodbyes," said Oromis. He nodded to Islanzadi, who swept forward into the clearing, and knelt and the flowers. She whispered a few words and left. Next it was Arya's turn. She knew what she was supposed to say- May the stars watch over you forever more. But Arya added more on. "I hope your death will not be for naught," She whispered in the ancient language. "Maybe this is part of your higher power's plan; whatever it is, I hope it works. I love you and I always will." And with that, she twisted two fingers, as in greeting, placed them to her chest, and then to the flowers, the final gesture for the dead, rose and walked away for the last time. Next it was Faolin's turn, and then anyone lese who wished to say goodbye. She, her mother and Faolin stood a little ways away, where, after saying goodbye, elves would come over and say "May the stars watch over you," to them. It was a long hard day, at the end of which Arya collapsed into bed, physically and emotionally spent, wishing to stay there for the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

After Meera's funeral, Arya felt a little better, but not much. The grief she had felt over the disappearance had been replaced with… emptiness. She was worrying Faolin, who constantly urged her to come outside with him, or visit someone, just to get out a bit. Although he didn't know this, she sometimes slipped out of her room at night and wandered around Ellesmera, but was always back in her room by sunrise. She loved to watch the sun rise, it was the time of the day she was most content.

A courier had been established to communicate with the Varden, and he made periodic trips from Farthen Dur and back. But it was a slow and tiresome process, conversing through a courier, and so it was decided that something more was needed. Someone was needed who could make decisions, not just carry messages; they needed an ambassador. When Arya heard of this she felt a stir, the old passion to do something was back.

The next day, she rose early and dressed for Court. She had planned what she was going to say all night. When she arrived, she was the first there, even before the Queen. Once she walked in, Arya knelt and recited the opening to the traditional elven greeting spoken in the Ancient Language,

"Atra esterni ono thelduin," which meant 'May good fortune rule over you.' Her mother's eyebrows rose but she replied automatically

"Mor'ranr lifa hjarta ono," meaning 'peace live in your heart,' And Arya closed the greeting, saying ,

"Un du evarinya ono varda," or, 'and the stars watch over you.'

"Arya, what is the meaning of this?" Islanzadi snapped mentally at her daughter. She rarely contacted her daughter in this manner, and Arya had almost attacked her, but her daughter also rarely greeted her in this manner. However, Arya chose to ignore her mother's question, and continued as she had planned.

"Mother and Queen," she began, "I am here before you today to humbly ask to be the elven Ambassador to the Varden." Isloanzzadi's eyebrows rose higher still. "As princess I have a responsibility to do all in my power to take down the false king who goes by the name of Gallbatorix and free our people from the leafy prison we call home. I believe the best way for me to do that is by taking the position of Ambassador to the Varden. Do you accept my proposal?" The rest of Court had filed in and waited with baited breath. As Arya had hoped, her mother would have no choice but to accept her proposal now. Islanzadi slowly blinked and finally said,

"Very well, I name you, Arya Drottningu, daughter of mine and heir to the throne the first elven Ambassador to the Varden." She said slowly. "You leave in three days." Arya stood up, thanked the Queen and left, allowing only a miniature smile to play on her lips. But as she was exiting through the grand and intricately designed doors of Court she heard her mother call out through her mind, "This is not over Arya," she warned. Yes, it is, Arya thought grimly, but kept to herself.

Her next stop was to pay a visit to Rhiina, the ehad of all matters pertaining to the Varden and her mother's top advisor on the subject. She was not actually more than a decade or so older than Arya, but had quickly risen through Court while Arya had been doing her experiments with… Faolin, Glenwing, Alicante and… Idris. Enough, you are starting anew, she scolded herself.

"By the stars Arya, do you know what you've done?" Rhiina demanded once Arya appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, I know exactly what I have and am doing," she snapped back. The conversation had not gotten off to a good start, but Arya couldn't help herself. "I did not come here for your approval, I came," and at this she took a deep breath and paused, "I came here to get a yawe tattoo," she finished, her chin tilted up ever so slightly and her eyes blazing as she waited for a response.

"By the stars," Rhiina repeated, but this time it came out in a disbelieving whisper. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, but she knew what the answer would be. "Does the Queen know?"

"I swear it upon my throne," she said forcefully, "And besides," she continued, "what I do and decide is my business, not the Queen's." Rhiina sucked in her breath, Arya had just made a very solemn oath, in the Ancient Language to the boot. Both elves stood motionless for a moment, not sure if the other had a trick up her sleeve.

"Well now, I don't have all day," Rhiina finally said briskly, "sit down, this may hurt a bit."

**Three Days Later**

The packs were packed, the horses were ready and Arya was set to leave at any moment. Only a few people had come to see her off. Faolin, of course, and only Glenwing had come from her old group friends from experimenting. Oromis and Galedr had come, which was a surprise, and Rhiina which was the most surprising of all. When Faolin had raised a questioning eyebrow at her, she had shrugged and said, "Well, she's my charge now," but then looked down and mumbled, "And I came to see her off." At this Arya gave a slight smile.

What stung a little was that her mother had not deigned to see her only remaining daughter, whom she might not see for years. In fact, Arya had not seen her mother since her court announcement. She had made no attempts to even talk to the new ambassador about what to say upon arrival at the Varden and how to keep their best interests in mind, which was hurtful to say the least. Arya would go with no elven contact, possibly for years. But this was what she truly wanted, she hadn't felt this content since, well, since the disappearance.

She had gotten the yawe tattoo to prove her dedication to her journey, both to herself and others. But she would miss the picturesque corridors of Tialandi Hall, the garden, the lovely architecture woven seamlessly into into timeless trees. Most of all, she would miss Faolin, but she kenw this was for her and her only. So she mounted her horse, gave her home one last look and left, for how long she did not know.


End file.
